The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to directional control of a rotary steerable drilling assembly using a variable flow pathway.
As well drilling operations become more complex, and hydrocarbon reservoirs more difficult to reach, the need to precisely locate a drilling assembly—both vertically and horizontally—in a formation increases. Part of this operation requires steering the drilling assembly, either to avoid particular formations or to intersect formations of interest. Steering the drilling assembly includes changing the direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed. Current mechanisms for steering the drilling assembly are typically complex and expensive, and may require engagement of the borehole with extendable engagement mechanisms that can be problematic when they must pass through important mechanisms, such as blowout preventers, that can be crucial for safety during drilling operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.